Reliquaire
by Spring Epava
Summary: Incarna, la perle du désert, une ville prospère où Sinbad compte revoir son vieil ami Alibaba avec qui il a partagé tant de choses. Mais le roi des voleurs a bien changé, il est devenu distant, et comme certains enfants de la cité, il semble souffrir de troubles du sommeil. Yaoi explicite.
1. Partie I : Retour (1)

_Hey hey !_

 _Bonjours à toutes et tous ;) Première fic sur l'univers de **Magi** dont je rêvais depuis un petit bout de temps d'écrire. **Reliquaire** est une fic exigeante, lente j'imagine en comparaison avec beaucoup d'autres, mais tout est là pour vous, il s'agit d'une contemplation de la langoureuse fin du monde de l'enfance, et Simbad qui en est le narrateur et personnage principal est sur le point d'oublier ce spectre aux réminiscences amères.  
_

 _Une fic pour l'instant assez courte, je n'ai pas trop d'idée de la longueur exacte (moins de 100 000 caractères en tout cas, c'est sûr ^^ - oui je suis très précis je sais hehe), je vais me laisser porter par l'écriture. Autre chose : il y aura bien du yaoi, même assez cru mais pas de violence ou de cruauté justement, pas de viols ou d'autres horreurs ! Bref, bonne lecture et que le vent souffle dans vos cœurs :_

* * *

 ** _RELIQUAIRE_**

 ** _Première partie_**

(1)

* * *

 _Écouter : Risen 2: Dark Waters OST - Kaldera (#04)_

La région de l'Estuaire se prolongeait plusieurs kilomètres encore dans un paysage désertique dont je reconnaissais vaguement toute l'authenticité. La route de sable gravillonné me conduisit plusieurs jours moi et le petit convoi de marchandise de la compagnie de vin nommée Serhel jusqu'à un camp qui se trouvait en bordure de la ville. Tout du moins c'est ce que je pensais enfin ce que j'avais compris des gardes qui nous escortais, rien de plus, rien de moins. Ce petit refuge était ainsi prostré dans la vallée aride, qu'un simple voyageur ne pourrait le remarquer s'il n'y prenait pas garde. Quelques chaumières posées ça et là sur le sable infini comme des perles fragiles, avec leurs toits de terre abimée par les précipitations sauvages et soudaines de cet été calamiteux; tous ces petits tas de pierre pouvaient aisément passer inaperçus pour un aspirant voyageur.

J'ai tout de suite senti l'air se faire plus dense, plus vivant et mon cœur ne pouvait que s'accélérer.

Je voyais sur mes côté des vieillards couverts de tous les tissus imaginables, tremblant de faim ou de soif, attroupé dans ce qui semblait être une file d'attente gigantesque. Tout ce vieux monde devait être réuni dans le but d'avoir un peu quoi se désaltérer car un peu plus loin, perdu dans un brouillard évanescent de turbans ou de dos craquelés dorés, il y avait une fontaine minuscule. Son petit jet d'eau tenait plus du mirage que de la source sure.

Nouveau sentiment de détresse intime. Mais je ne dit rien, je ne fit aucune remarque à mes compagnons de routes - avec qui j'avais pourtant confié une partie de mon passé - et me dirigeais vers un coin d'ombre pour prendre du repos.

Adossé à un large mur, il y avait un homme entièrement vêtu d'un blanc aveuglant. Mais contrairement aux autres il était plus jeune, et surtout il avait une barbe très sombre qu'il portait bien fournie. A sa ceinture une épée dont la lame était révélée. Un frisson involontaire parcouru mon dos tandis que l'éclat de la lame faisait des échos lumineux aux derniers massacres sur la cote Ouest auxquels j'avais assistés. _Plus jamais ceci._ L'homme se présenta comme un prêtre et ne me parla pas avec candeur, il semblait obnubilé par des affaires actuelles et ne manqua pas de m'envoyer ailleurs dès qu'il eut finit de me présenter le camp.

"Ce n'est pas un camp, c'est un village."

"Oui, pardonnez-moi, je cherche simplement un endroit pour passer la nuit."

"Vérifiez à la petite auberge qui est tout au nord de la place centrale, sinon, je ne vois pas d'autres endroits."

"Les gens d'ici sont cléments ?" Demandais-je avec toute mon innocence.

"Comment ça, cléments ?"

"Vous pensez qu'ils me laisseraient dormir chez eux ?"

"Pour qui vous prenez vous ?" Il me lança un regard de serpent, inquiet, furieux et décidément fourbe. Ses poils semblaient se hérisser. "Si vous vous introduisiez chez un habitant cette nuit je vous ferait enfermer dans la prison !"

Une introduction plaisant à laquelle il rajouta un :

"Et maintenant dégagez."

Je me retenais de faire la moindre objection, déjà content d'avoir pu trouver quelques indications.

OoOoOoO

Sur place, l'auberge ressemblait à une série de chambre collées les unes aux autres le tout mixé dans une ambiance des plus nauséabondes. Des lustres fait d'ossements pendaient malheureusement aux plafonds dégarnis de toute autre décoration. L'air y été lourd et similaire à celui d'un caveau. De l'auberge en ruine au mausolée, il n'y avait qu'un pas. Pour compenser cet accueil morbide qui m'avais bien refroidi, il y eut les chaleureuses exclamations de l'aubergiste quand il apprit mon prénom :

"Ah mais, Simbad ! Simbad le Marin donc ! Le maitre des mers... des océans ! Enfin de tout ce qui brille sur Terre !"

Oui, j'acquiesçai, c'était bien moi, et pourtant je me sentait assez étranger à tous les patronymes que l'on avait pu me donner qui m'étaient énoncé avec tant de joie et de ferveur. La soirée tombait, j'étais installé sur de confortables coussins serties de belles pierres et l'on me traitait avec la plus grande délicatesse, comme si j'avais été un sultan, l'espace de quelques heures. Le vaillant aubergiste devait être heureux d'abriter pour une nuit quelqu'un dont on pouvait entendre les louanges en de pareilles soirées, chantées par des troubadours lascifs.

" Et donc tu comptes rejoindre Incarna ?"

"Oui, c'est cette ville que je dois rejoindre." Avouais-je à des clients qui se trouvaient à côté de moi dans la taverne.

"Cette ville est pas nette, surtout depuis quelques temps." Commenta un gros type tout près du premier curieux.

"Le maitre d'Incarna a encore fait des siennes." Murmura un autre. "On ne peut plus se balader en ville sans croiser de milice ou d'esclaves. je ne sais pas ce qui est le mieux."

"Au moins..." Un homme très jeune, bien battis enchaina. "Au moins là-bas il y a du travail."

"Ne te plains pas l'ami... tu trouveras de quoi t'occuper quand ton enfant naitra, crois-moi."

"Horreur..." Souffla le prochain père en arrosant son gosier.

Je souriais à l'évocation de cet évènement qui changerait certainement la mine déconfite de ce jeune homme. Il semblait en proie à une fatigue irréelle : tout le long de la soirée que j'ai passé en la compagnie de ces hommes, il ne s'arrêtait plus de bailler ou de se frotter les yeux nonchalamment, comme pour vaincre un sommeil perpétuel. Je ne pouvais mettre ceci uniquement sous le compte de l'heure ou la boisson. Ce garçon était visiblement plus fragile que les autres de son âge et je m'en inquiétait plus que de raisons, pour finalement évanouir mes élucubrations dans l'animation environnante et le gout du raisin fermenté dans ma bouche.

"Alors vous ne voyagez pas tout seul ?"

"Il faudrait être taré pour oser s'aventurer dans le désert à moins d'être bien accompagné !"

"Il doit être avec les marchands que j'ai aperçu plus tôt."

"En tout cas, il ne parle plus grand mot."

OoOoOoO

La soirée s'est poursuivie avec quelques cadeaux bienvenus : pour me remercier l'on organisa un petit concours de danse que je gagnais aisément. J'ai toujours été bon à remuer mon corps, pas forcément devant les gens, mais là, entouré de belles femmes et sur une musique entraînante je ne pouvais que bien me porter et donner du spectacle aux convives. Quelques membres de la compagnie de vin Serhel ayant assisté à la petite compétition prirent la peine de m'offrir une petit partie de leur stock. Je n'en acceptais qu'une maigre bouteille que nous achevâmes de boire tous ensemble avant de gagner plaisamment nos quartiers personnels à chacun.

La petite ébriété dont je souffrais avec un grand plaisir me coucha sur un lit très agréable où je m'étendais et m'étiraient. La nuit était froide au dehors, d'un bleu métallique, mais je décidai de me dévêtir complètement pour ne pas perturber mon sommeil. J'ai toujours eu du mal à m'endormir, tout spécialement dans les maisons ou les chambres des autres, toujours. et pour ajouter à ma condition, mes rêves - si l'on peut nommer ces choses que je voyais une fois endormi - me terrorisaient au point que je craignais d'en faire chaque nuit. Des rêves, il parait que l'on ne s'en souvient que d'une fois sur dix environ, mais c'était une raison pour avoir une sérieuse affliction envers le sommeil.

Le sommeil est une perte de temps. tout le monde sait cela, non ?

Au petit matin, après avoir remercié le ciel clair de dune pour ne pas m'avoir laissé en proie aux démons des cauchemars, je me levai avec de l'entrain et gagnai les étages inférieurs pour régler ma nuit - après m'être bien sûr lavé dans la bassine prévue à cet effet et coiffé. Toutes ces chose matinales me prirent un bon bout de temps, mais je me devais d'être présentable - et même plus - à mon arrivée cet après-midi à Incarna. Je me devais de faire bonne impression et quelque chose me disait qu'un peu de parfum ne serait pas de refus pour moi.

L'aubergiste me proposa quelques bouteilles que des clients vendaient et j'en prenais une contenant des feuilles d'oranger. j'ai toujours aimé cette odeur et elle me transportait autant que je la transportais le long de mon chemin jusqu'au convoi des marchands. tout le monde semblait avoir bien dormi, même moi j'avais pu regagné confiance avec cette tranquillité. Nous pouvions repartir avec le soleil et sa lente ascension, c'était la fin de mon périple et je sautillais littéralement sur place à l'idée de revoir mon cher ami.

Mon ami, tête soleil parmi les autres soleils. Je devais être en forme pour le rencontrer.

Aussi je prolongeais un peu ma nuit dans les bas-fonds de la caravane où je voyageais, perdu entre des barriques d'épices ou des caisses aux diverses odeurs âcres ou bien persillés, je passais ensuite un peu de temps à rêvasser - éveillé cette fois-ci - avant de poser ma tête entre mes mains pour regarder défiler les paysage. Bientôt, les champs désertiques se verdirent avec les kilomètres et nous arrivâmes à destination. Le mer désert était alors réduite à des trouées orangées dans une autre mer de végétation luxuriante, basse mais bien touffue. L'eau devait couler en abondance dans la région, et ce, malgré les dernières invasions et les guerres barbares de ces années sombres. Quel plaisir de voir ici enfin, des enfants jouer sur le bas des routes, ou bien grandes demeures se jouer des rayons du soleil avec des miroirs savamment installés, des lanternes magiques qui fonctionnent perpétuellement et des étalages de marchands au combien alléchants. Tout une ville en ébullition tranquille.

Depuis le haut d'un parapet d'archers tout de marbre construit, je fut interrogé sur mes intentions. Je répondais avec précision, sans me cacher le moindre du monde :

"Je viens voir un vieil ami à moi."

"Et comment s'appelle cet homme que tu cherches à Incarna ?"

"Il est seigneur ici, il se nomme Alibaba."

Des murmures d'approbation suivirent cette annonce, l'un des gardes semblait refuser mon accès mais les autres le firent entendre raison, je ne saurai jamais comment et pourquoi j'en suis arrivé à pénétrer dans la ville, mais en tout état de cause, me voilà accueilli sagement par les gardes, armes baissées.

 _Incarna..._

 _A peine avais-je fais quelques pas dans son enceinte que certains souvenirs me tenaillaient à la gorge, il y avait mille et unes étoiles dans un ciel d'hiver et nous étions au moins tout autant. A mes côté Alibaba contrôlaient une bande de voleurs et nous étions désespérément jeunes à ce moment de nos vies, j'en suis encore surpris. Dans ma vision ancestrale, il y a une grande tour aux allures de bibliothèque des arcanes qui se dresse au milieu de l'infinité de la mer désert, et notre bande de compagnons nous suivait partout où nous le souhaitions. Nous étions certainement insouciants, rêveurs, volontiers idéalistes voire utopistes et nous chercherions de l'or par dessus tous les plaisirs possible._

 _Cet amas brillant de richesses._

 _L'or allait tout nous offrir._

Alibaba était à l'époque mon seul et unique ami, j'avais laissé en moi les échos impérissables de sa bonté, de sa bonne humeur, et même aussi, de sa tendance à mentir pour me faire plaisir ou pour tromper quelques ennemis, de se cacher derrière un rempart qu'aujourd'hui on appellerait sourire car il semble commun de l'appeler ainsi, mais à l'époque il s'agissait plus d'un rictus facial que d'autre chose. Je me demandai si ce charmant homme blond avait finalement trouvé une femme sur qui compter et si les aventures étaient toujours au rendez-vous. Si la vie lui souriait toujours, si les idées folles de la jeunesse ne l'avaient pas déjà quitté, tout ça je mourrais intimement d'impatience de l'apprendre de sa voix.

Car de mon côté, j'avais abandonné depuis longtemps nos idées de jeunes pilleurs et m'en remettait entièrement à mon destin de navigateur.

Car de mon côté, j'en étais presque las, de vivre ce que je vivais alors.

OoOoOoO


	2. Partie I: Retour (2)

_Coucou tout le monde ! Content de vous retrouver pour la suite des aventures, le récit se densifie un peu plus comme j'aime à le faire,  
_

 _et comme à mon habitude, je poste des réponses aux généreux revieweurs, merci encore, j'espère que la suite vous plaira ;)_

* * *

 ** _RELIQUAIRE_**

 ** _Première partie_**

(2)

Les sérénades de couleurs continuaient de me guider au centre du passage. Tapis enlacés dans des danses que le vent leur faisait faire alors que je passais près d'eux il m'effleuraient, comme s'il avait eu le désir de me connaître, de me toucher, de me sentir, de m'accueillir. Après tout j'étais bien en train de m'insinuer dans la paisible vie de cette bourgade et les regards que les gens me portaient ne cessaient de me déranger. J'étais un canard noir parmi les jaunes, un intrus un peu trop voyant; je regrettais bientôt d'avoir mis mon plus bel habit d'été pour rendre visite à Alibaba et maudissait cette couleur carmin-violette qui ne laissait personne indifférent à mon passage. L'on se riait même de moi quand je tournais près de certains boutiques. Le reste du temps, je pouvais sentir les regards insistants de personnages vêtus en loques ou bien même ceux des plus aisés, tous me contemplaient et je ne pouvais retenir une sorte de dégoûtante amertume en moi, de culpabilité que jamais je n'avais senti auparavant.

La cité avait vieillit, pas pour le meilleur mais elle tenait.

De petites bourrasques soufflaient les sables du désert jusque dans cette petite ruelle où l'entrée de la demeure de mon ami se trouvait. Un imam m'avait montré le chemin avec obligeance et bonté et je l'en remerciai encore mentalement car ses indications m'avaient été d'une grande aide. En effet sans lui il m'aurait été difficile de repérer la maison qui, de l'extérieur, était peu visible. Quelques fenêtres tout au plus creusées à même la terre venaient percer un grand amas ocre sans qu'aucune structure particulière ne semble faire penser à une maison habitée. Et je prit conscience, en me tenant devant ce bloc haut de quelques mètres, que le bâtiment était plus proche d'un manoir que d'une simple maison. Alibaba avait donc certaines réussites à ce qu'il semblerait. Financières tout du moins car ce genre de places se vendaient désormais très cher dans le coin, compte-tenu du fait que la route commerciale - la grande route des caravanes - ne passaient à travers la ville d'Incarna. Toute personne cherchant travail pourrait y trouver son bonheur, et pour construire un foyer, il n'y avait pas d'égal dans la région. Le seul problème qui persistait encore apparemment à Incarna, c'était la place, qui manquait de plus en plus. Les maisons des bas quartiers étaient pour le moins tassées, et les gens, toujours cloîtres entre leurs murs, vivaient les uns sur les autres dans des maisons sans intimité où voisins cohabitaient sous le nez de leurs autres voisins. Avec de telles conditions, les conflits de voisinages devaient certainement êtres fréquents.

Le bâtiment clôturait la ruelle en une haute muraille de terre et le porche lui, plus récent sans doute, était en pierre. Il y avait deux petites marches qui guidaient les visiteurs jusqu'au perron puis une ouverture, béante. Les portes étaient rare dans cette partie du globe, toujours on privilégiait la circulation de l'air car les étés étaient trop chaud et les hivers bien secs. C'était donc un trou de plusieurs pieds de large et de deux mètres de hauteur, parfaitement creusée et l'on y avait encastré deux lanternes vertes sur chaque côté.

 _Le son d'une flûte._

OoOoOoO

 _Écouter : Jeremy Soule - Shadow Guard_

Il me vint lentement, j'en étais venu à me demander si oui ou non je l'entendais véritablement, car il semblait terriblement évanescent, presque fantomatique, fatigué. Mais non, le son se rapprochait à mesure que je pénétrais dans l'enceinte du bâtiment. Et alors que mes pas se faisaient échos dans une cour intérieur richement décorée et fournie de végétation, d'autres pas se joignirent aux miens.

Je m'attendais à voir

arriver un grand homme, un musicien de château ou bien un esclave, mais non.

C'était un enfant.

Pas plus haut mon bassin.

"Oh... bonjour."

Il arrêta de jouer, toujours la bouche effleurant l'instrument, puis il s'approcha à grands pas décidés vers moi. Son regard d'un bleu turquoise était captivant et audacieux. Il portait des habits larges et estompés dans l'ombre humide de cette cour intérieur, il avait tout l'air du plus parfait domestique. Ou peut-être était-il plus que cela, il était paré de très beaux bijoux aux doigts ainsi qu'aux oreilles. Qui sait, il ne s'agissait peut-être pas d'un énième esclave. Cela m'aurait rassuré car je savais Alibaba contre toute forme asservissement.

"Bonjour. Je recherche le seigneur des lieux, Alibaba."

Il acquiesça, avec simplicité et candeur, je devais être digne de confiance puisqu'il me sourit grandement, comme si j'apportais avec moi de fabuleuses nouvelles :

"Mais bien sûr mon bon monsieur ! Qui dois-je annoncer ?" Son sourire avait quelque chose d'angélique.

"Simbad, cela suffira j'imagine."

"Bien, si vous voulez parler à mon maître, je vais vous annoncer. Seigneur Alibaba est très occupé en ce moment, alors soyez patient."

"Je le serai."

Il partit aussitôt, d'un pas vif et maîtrise vers une petite porte de bois qui se cachait derrière un grand oranger. Fleurs parfumées. Bizarrement, je ressenti alors un picotement assez vif dans mon épaule alors que je contemplais l'arbre et ses couleurs. Je la caressai pour échapper à la peine et me rendit compte que les picotements étaient déjà partit quand je commençai seulement à m'en occuper. Curieux. C'est comme si l'image m'avait fait un effet inattendu au bras.  
Je ne portais pas plus de considérations sur la nature de ce petit trouble et tournais le regard. Un bruit de frottement sourd venait de se faire entendre dans l'enceinte de la maison. Un peu plus loin, il y avait une silhouette de femme que je n'avais pas entendu. Et pourtant elle était certainement présente bien avant mon arrivée. Petite, les cheveux pourpre-rouge, elle me tournait le dos et portait une robe étrangement coupée qui lui taillait les épaules en biais. Elle avait de ce fait l'air très mince et on ne peut plus agile.

Soudain elle leva ses bras en l'air et je perçut le rayon du soleil frapper sur un objet qu'elle brandissait. j'en devinais à sa forme une longue épée, ou bien un sabre. Elle se mit à frapper un mannequin avec fureur, sans s'arrêter pendant plusieurs minutes, en expirant violemment. Elle répétait des coups ou enchaînait avec des mouvements variés mais tout aussi brutaux. Une experte en combat, intéressant. Mais elle manquait clairement de souplesse, et pour avoir combattu dans un nombre important de situations, contre de nombreux ennemis, la souplesse et la flexibilité sont - comme je le répète avec plaisir - mères de sûreté.

"Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous entraînez ainsi ?"

Elle se retourna, me lançant un regard perçant et dur comme sa lame. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes mais c'était assez froid pour faire frissonner terriblement. Elle se retira, comme une ombre sous les frondaisons et je ne la vis plus du tout.

Lancinant, un peu étonné je m'approchais d'une petite fontaine qui se trouvait au centre de la cour, histoire de me rafraîchir le visage.

* * *

Dans le bassin, il y avait quelques carpes aux coloris variés, elles faisaient des allés et retours, paisibles dans le fond de ce petit étang. L'état parfait de la structure et la grosseur des poissons indiquait que l'on prenait grand soin de ces bêtes.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de regarder mon reflet dans le miroir glacé. J'ai trente ans, mes yeux n'ont pas perdus de leur violet cendré. Disons le clairement... je suis un coureur et je sais que je plais aux femmes. Disons que j'ai un visage - et un corps - dont je prends grand soin, tout comme les occupants de cette maison autour de moi prennent soin du bassin. Je n'aime pas tout chez moi, loin de là, mais un corps il faut apprendre à vivre avec, à le mettre en valeur, et j'ai tout de suite compris que ma couleur... c'était le violet. C'est une couleur particulière. Elle va bien avec ma peau qui est très brune.

En faisant dériver mon regard sur la droite, histoire de mieux observer une carpe qui me paraissait violette elle aussi, mes yeux se posèrent sur une ombre étrange que je ne pouvais comprendre. Je restais un moment interdit, ne voyant pas de quoi il pouvait s'agir, avant de déceler la présence soudainement tangible d'une personne à côté de moi.

C'était lui. Je le reconnu immédiatement. Il portait une odeur très particulière, fruitée. Alibaba s'était toujours parfumé, et ce, depuis son adolescence, j'imagine que dans sa culture, il s'agissait de quelque chose de commun, mais ici, peu d'hommes en portent aujourd'hui, même dans les milieux les plus aisés car la chaleur a tendance à les rendre éphémères. La sueur cache, englobe et finit par dissoudre toute odeur.

En tout cas, cette senteur ravive en moi un sourire que je ne peux dissimuler :

" **Alibaba !** "

J'écartai mes bras pour tenter une embrassade, tout en m'approchant de lui, mais il ne bougea pas. Alibaba restait debout, le regard d'un neutre très perturbant. Le vent tourna et une mèche de ses cheveux atterrit devant son œil droit. Il ne prit pas la peine de la replacer.

"Alibaba, c'est moi... Sinbad, tu ne me reconnais donc pas ?" Je retentai une nouvelle embrassade. "Sinbad le marin ! De la cité perdue !"

Il ouvrit la bouche, une certaine méfiance était lisible sur son visage maintenant :

"Sin... Sinbad... Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?"

"Je... Je suis venu te dire le bonjour, après tout ce temps ! Les choses ont bien changé n'est-ce pas ?"

Il inclina sa tête sur le côté, comme pour montrer toute la suspicion qu'il avait alors en lui.

"... Sinbad...Sinbad le marin..."

Et soudain son visage s'illumina, je vis se dessiner - un temps très court cependant - un sourire chaleureux sur son visage, comme lui seul peut les faire. Et il me prit dans ses bras en soupirant dans mon oreille.

Je frissonnais à ce contact surprenant. Un peu plus loin dans la cour, je vis en serrant mon vieil ami contre moi, sous les branches flouées de l'oranger, le petit serviteur nous observer en silence, avant qu'il ne s'efface dans la végétation.

"Sinbad, c'est bien toi..." Il répétait. "Sinbad... te voilà."

"Oui, c'est bien moi, mais que t'arrive-t-il ? On aurait dit que tu avais perdu la mémoire !" Lui avouai-je.

Il haussa les épaules en se défaisant de notre étreinte avec un petit sourire :

"Non, je ne t'ai pas reconnu tout de suite, voilà tout." Il fit une pause. "Tu as laissé pousser tes cheveux."

"Et malgré ce détail je n'ai pas changé..."

Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, il devait être en train de faire appel à son imagination et tentait de deviner mon visage d'antan.

"Combien de temps depuis notre dernière aventure ?" Demanda-t-il, le visage illuminé.

"Sans doute près de 8 ans. Je me souviens avoir combattu avec toi cette créature gigantesque sur la côte."

"En effet." Alibaba perdit son sourire un moment, les images atroces des assauts marins devaient lui revenir des profondeurs. "Et moi...?" Demanda-t-il. "Et moi, est-ce que j'ai changé ?"

Sa question me donnait du fil à retordre. Il avait grandit, c'était certain, ses muscles s'étaient développés, surtout ses bras, il avait de très belles veines qui lui descendaient tout le long de ses deux mains et des biceps élargis. Son torse semblait aussi avoir gagné en épaisseur, il avait mûrit, tout simplement. Finit l'adolescence, c'était pour lui le début de la véritable vie d'adulte.

"Je sais ce que tu es en train de te dire..." Lâcha Alibaba en fermant les yeux un moment.

Sorti de ma réflexion, je l'interrogeai :

"Ah oui ? Quoi donc ?"

"Je n'ai pas changé, moi, je le sais."

"Tu as grandis, et tu es devenu plus..."

"Adulte, je sais." Alibaba était visiblement ennuyé de mes paroles. "C'est ce même refrain que j'entends tous les jours."

Il haussa de nouveau les épaules et je m'excusai pour lui avoir ainsi rappeler de trop nombreuses conversations :

"Je ne suis pas doué pour dire des choses originales..."

"Même à de vieilles connaissances ?" Demandai-je.

Son expression changea encore, il était soudain plus distant, presque froid :

"Nous sommes de vieilles connaissances ?"

Au début je prenais cette phrase au ton amer comme une sorte de méfiance due à notre longue séparation. Puis je compris à ses yeux, plus doux que le reste de sa posture, qu'il pensait être plus vis-à-vis de moi :

"Nous sommes des amis." J'ai finis par murmurer. Étrangement, cette appellation ne le fit pas sourire pour autant. "Ais-je dis quelque chose de... déplacé ?"

Il changea de sujet :

"Tu ne trouves pas qu'il fait atrocement chaud en ce moment ?"

"Si, plus qu'à l'ouest."

"C'est là d'où tu viens ?"

"Oui, j'étais accompagné par caravane de vin. Maintenant ils sont au marcher à ce moment même pour vendre leur stock j'imagine. "

"J'ai entendu parler de ton arrivée." Il fit quelques pas lancinants sur le côté, histoire de fuir mon regard. "Tu as trouvé un bon cortège. Cependant ces gens vont rester en ville une bonne semaine pour commercer, tu comptes rester à Incarna tout ce temps ?"

"Certainement oui. J'ai trouvé un endroit pour dormir." A vrai dire je n'avais aucune idée d'où loger, je m'étais dis que je pourrai dénicher un entrepôt ou bien me faire héberger. "Une semaine, cela reste court."

"Avec cette chaleur tu ne tiendras pas. Vous les marins vous ne supportez pas l'aridité. Tu es arrivé au pire endroit et à la pire période possible."

"Peu importe."

"Et qui te loge ?" Il lança des yeux presque menaçant sur moi.

"Quelqu'un. En ville." Je bredouillai. J'aurais tout fait pour fuir au plus vite ce sujet de conversation car il me dérangeait et je ne voulais pas qu'Alibaba m'invite chez lui, même si je m'entendais bien avec lui, je ne voulais pas le déranger tout ce temps. "Une belle maison en bordure de la cité."

Aussitôt, Alibaba revint vers moi, bras tendu pour me saisir l'épaule. Il parlait d'une voix tout à fait convaincue :

"Annule tes dispositions avec le propriétaire, je t'offre de dormir dans mon manoir. Tu seras logé et nourri convenablement. Comme ta réputation l'exige."

"... Non, Alibaba, je ne peux pas accepter, pas tout ce temps." Ce que je redoutais arrivait.

"Tu n'as pas à discuter, je t'invite de bon cœur alors ne refuse pas." Disait-il sans la moindre once de sympathie.

"Alibaba..." J'étais gêné. "Tu es vraiment trop gentil."

Il partit aussitôt, sachant bien qu'il avait gagné, que j'avais cédé.

"Aladin fera installer tes affaires, suis-moi."

* * *

Je m'empressai de le talonner. Il était très rapide, trop à l'aise dans cette cour très fournie en végétation. Plusieurs fois je me prenais en pleine figure des branches d'arbres ou bien même des grappes qui me caressaient le nez. Il finit par s'arrêter devant une autre petite porte en bois, couverte de petites pierres très belles et reluisantes. Il l'ouvrit sans peine et m'invita à y entrer avant lui :

"L'une des chambres d'amis que nous avons. J'imagine que cela te conviendra."

J'entrai, sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il insinuait avec ses derniers mots. La salle était toute en longueur, large de deux mètres environ, couverte de grandes tapisseries orientales du meilleur goût. Au plafond des lanternes éteintes et une fenêtre tout au bout pour laisser entrer la lumière. C'était un peu poussiéreux mais très bien entretenu. Alibaba remarqua d'ailleurs les résidus sur les coins des meubles et fit une grimace :

"Tss... Aladin n'a pas bien nettoyé l'autre fois. Je suis désolé pour la poussière."

"Ah, ce n'est pas grave, en mer on a l'habitude de vivre avec."

"Vos cales sont souvent infestées par la vermine, il est vrai." Alibaba se tourna vers moi." C'est pour ça que je ne pourrai jamais vivre dans un navire si longtemps."

Je lui souriais :

"Chacun son univers..."

Ma phrase le déstabilisa, son regard s'élargit; il semblait surpris, hypnotisé :

"Certes... tu ne crois... pas si bien dire." Il avala sa salive. "Peut-être que je devrais partir en mer pour y exorciser mes peurs."

"Personne ne t'oblige à aimer la mer."

"Toi ?"

Sa question - prononcée avec un ton acerbe, plein de mystère, me troubla. A mon tour j'étais dérangé, c'était un jeux du chat et de la souris entre nous deux.

"Hum, Alibaba... Tu as quel âge à présent ? Si je peux me per..."

"J'ai 26 ans, très cher." Dit-il avec simplicité. "Et toi tu dois donc avoir tout juste la trentaine."

"C'est cela."

"Je me souviens que j'étais 4 ans plus jeune que toi. A l'époque d'ailleurs, je me souviens avoir inauguré mes 18 ans avec toi."

La mémoire réchauffa mon cœur :

"Oui, tu as raison... c'était une vraie bonne soirée !"

Un sourire se partagea sur nos visages.

Il m'invita ensuite à venir dans sa propre chambre, je l'y suivait, content de découvrir dans quel monde il vivait quotidiennement.

* * *

"Nous y voilà."

Il écarta quelques rideaux qui pendaient ça et là et nous barraient la vue. Je restai bouché bée devant le luxe et en même temps la simplicité de ses appartements : une vaste pièce couverte de rideaux, transparents, évoquant des voiles de femmes, dispersé et accrochés un peu partout. Le petit vent intérieur les faisait léviter de temps à autre. C'était au combien rafraîchissant. Je comprenais alors pourquoi il avait préférer installer sa chambre - et son bureau au vu des meubles - ici : c'était une ancienne cave. Et certainement une cave à vin au vu de sa taille.

"C'est là que tu travailles alors..."

"C'est ici que je vis." Déclara-t-il en s'asseyant sur un grand lit. Il posa son dos contre un tas immense de coussins brodés et me regarda avancer - timide - dans la pièce. Il semblait à l'aise, mais comme dérangé. "Depuis un moment je ne sors plus de là. Avec la chaleur qu'il fait dehors... et je préfère éviter le contact du soleil."

Je me tournai vers lui :

"Tu as toujours craint les coups de soleil, avoue-le." Lui souriais-je.

"Oui, c'est vrai..." Il disait cela avec une certaine tristesse. "J'ai toujours refusé d'avoir la peau tannée. Je sais que cela ne me va pas."

"C'est dommage." Je m'approchai de lui, sans pour autant m'asseoir sur le lit. "Qu'en pense ta femme ?"

Ma question, sincère mais un peu forcée je l'avoue, le déconcerta au plus haut point. Il releva la tête, fit une nouvelle grimace, l'air presque méchant :

"Qui t'as dis que j'en avais une ?"

Mouvement de recul :

"P... Personne, c'était une simple question. Tu as tout à fait l'âge de t'être marié."

"Tu le penses vraiment ?" Il me toisait du regard, très en colère apparemment. "Comme si j'avais le temps de m'occuper d'une femme."

"J'ai pourtant une fille très belle dans la cour, je pensais qu'elle était tienne."

"En quelque sorte oui. Mais je n'ai aucun rapport intime avec elle. C'est une servante que l'on m'a conseillé et que j'ai gardé. Elle se charge de protéger la maison."

Je lui souriais, réellement surpris :

"C'est rare de voir une femme avec une arme."

Il haussa les épaules une nouvelles fois :

"Dans ton mode arriéré, il n'y a pas de femmes de toute façon."

Sa sentence était juste, mais assez amère. C'est vrai que le monde des marins était en grande partie un monde masculin, fait de barbe de capitaine, de muscle de matelots, mais j'avais déjà rencontré plusieurs filles de corsaires - toutes des beautés légendaires - et j'avais faillit en épouser une.

"C'est bien vrai..." Je soupirai, cherchant à fuir son regard inquisiteur. "Quelles affaires peuvent te préoccuper au point de te refuser une vie sentimentale ?"

"Je ne me refuse rien, c'est simplement que je n'ai pas trouvé le temps de m'accorder avec quelqu'un."

Étrange réponse, quelque part, je ne lui en voulait pas d'être toujours solitaire. Cela faisait de nous deux éternels célibataires en quête d'aventure.

"Et toi ?" Demanda-t-il, presque inquiet. "Tu es toujours en solo ?"

"Toujours solo..." Répondis-je en riant un peu. "Oui, il faut croire que c'est pour les mêmes raisons que toi. _Pas le temps_ que l'on dit, mais je sais que si l'occasion se présentait... je la prendrais avec tout le plaisir du monde."

"Et tu l'emmènerais sur les mers, avec toi ?"

"Bien sûr, la vie à la mer, c'est un paradis pour le couple ! Et les femmes aiment la mer, c'est bien dommage qu'elles n'y soient pas plus souvent."

Il semblait exaspéré par mes propos. Il se gratta la nuque maladroitement plusieurs fois avant de soupirer :

"En bref, tu es toujours aussi fasciné par les filles."

"Et... pourquoi pas ?"

"Je ne sais pas ?" Il me perçait du regard. "Je pensais que cette admiration te passerait avec le temps. Que c'était une lubie d'adolescent."

"Je ne les admire pas..." Dis-je avec humour. "Je les adore ! Nuance !"

Il haussa encore les épaules :

"Soit... tu est toujours aussi gamin j'imagine. A trente ans cela devient dangereux !"

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rire, furieusement.

OoOoOoO

Après quelques mots échangés sur mon voyage et sur son état de santé, il montra des signes de fatigues de plus en plus clairs si bien que je me proposais de l'abandonner sur son lit pour me retirer.

"Oui, va donc dire à ton propriétaire que tu dormiras ici." Dis Alibaba. "Tu ne l'as pas payé d'avance au moins."

J'avouais :

"En fait, j'ai menti... Je n'avais pas encore trouvé de logis."

Il siffla :

"Et où comptais-tu dormir, idiot ?"

"J'aurais finis par trouver..."

Il secoua la tête, comme résigné :

"Ah... Sinbad l'égaré. Sinbad l'intrus... Qui voudrait accueillir un marin dans sa maison ? Tu aurais trouvé une paillasse dans une écurie tout au plus."

"C'est déjà quelque chose." Je préférai m'en amuser que de le prendre au sérieux. "Bien, je vais me retirer..."

"Soit, à demain Sinbad, tu as encore milles choses à me dire."

Il me tourna le dos en pivotant sur son lit et déposa langoureusement ses bras contre sa poitrine, comme pour se protéger le torse. La lumière qui entrait, spectrale, dans cette pièce immense insufflait à ce tableau quelque chose de mystique. Alibaba était déjà partit dans le monde des songes, en un clin d'œil. Sa respiration était lente, profonde, je pouvais l'entendre légèrement mugir, c'était un doux son, comme un berceau que l'on fait onduler sur le parquet.

Je me retirai enfin, traversant un salse de tissus violets pour sortir de sa chambre.

Et aussitôt que j'avais retrouvé la lumière de la cour, un cri terrifiant faillit arrêter mon cœur.

Une arme pointa contre ma gorge, tout alla très vite.

 _ **"Que fais-tu là, bandit ?"**_

 **OoOoOoO**

* * *

 _Un grand merci à :_

 _ **Lapuita** : Première en effet, d'ailleurs je ne pensais pas recevoir de reviews sur cet texte donc je suis très très content de te lire. Le fandom français est pour l'instant vide en ce qui concerne le Simbad-Alibaba, c'est la première fic tout simplement, mais j'espère - et je sais - que la communauté française sur  Magi va s'agrandir, pas de soucis là-dessus._

 _En tout cas merci pour ton retour, en effet, il y aura du rêve et du sommeil comme matières de l'histoire ! ça m'a toujours passionné. Au sujet du rating, pas de soucis, je fais toujours comme ça : je commence mes fics en rating T, puis dès qu'il y a une scène osée qui le mérite, je passe en M. C'est une façon d'être lu d'avantage au début ^^_

 _Y tambien a :_

 _ **Lalectora** , gracias para esas palabras sobre la historia, el rythmo cierto esta lento, pero me alegro que __a ti te ha gustado. Y entonces, este capitulo tambien te gusto ? Que placer de recibir commentarios en espanol, sigue por favor._

 _A la prochaine !_


	3. Partie I : Feu (1)

_Bien le bonjour, et c'est parti pour la suite de l'aventure :) ! Dans peu de temps les choses vont se corser, j'entretiens le petit mystère pour l'instant et présente quelques personnages. Attention : certains personnages sont certainement OCC, j'aime voir les perso hors des sentiers battus, de leur gentillesse, de leur froideur ect.  
_

 _Bonne lecture, et à tout de suite pour les réponses aux reviews plus bas._

* * *

 ** _RELIQUAIRE_**

 ** _Première partie_**

FEU (1)

* * *

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

 _Ecouter : Wow -_ _Isle of Quel'Danas Music 1_

Mon regard capta immédiatement la beauté émeraude de ces deux yeux face à moi. Sa propriétaire portait une longue robe pourpre fleurie par endroit de quelques rubans verts parfaitement disposés, retombant sur le sol en une traînée sang. Sur ses épaules on pouvait distinguer des bandages d'un ocre troublant, enserrant sa poitrine et tonifiant sa posture. Telle quelle, elle semblait être une haute femme de la société et pourtant sa peau, elle, relevait d'une grande précarité. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de remarquer ses blessures, ses taches multiples et ses croûtes sur l'ensemble doré que le soleil n'avait pas épargné.

« Déclinez votre identité, chien ! »

Ma langue se mit enfin à bouger, au prix de quelques lourds efforts :

« Je suis ici pour voir Alibaba. C'est un ami à moi. »

La femme reste de marbre pendant un moment, toujours l'arme pointée vers. Enfin je jetais un bref regard sur l'acier qu'elle tenait fermement dans ses mains. C'était la fille que j'avais vu manier la lance tout à l'heure. Et là voilà contre mon poitrail maintenant.

Elle regarda un instant derrière mon épaule droite, comme pour juger de l'état de la chambre de mon ami et finit par se redresser, retirer son arme de mon torse pour la ranger contre son bassin.

« Personne ne vous a annoncé. »

« Je le sais bien, mais je suis de passage à Incarna et je voulais simplement rendre visite. Son fidèle m'a accueilli tout à l'heure. »

« Ah… » Elle prit une mine contrite. Sa bouche taillée en biseau alla se caler contre son oreille dans une grimace. « Vous êtes Simbad alors, l'autre vient de me parler de vous. Pourquoi vous êtes à Incarna ? »

« Pour me reposer. »

« Ah… » Cette réponse sembla la contrarié, elle ne dénia pas ajouter de remarque cinglante par la suite, me laissant toute l'opportunité de faire quelques pas vers elle et de lui tendre ma main. J'avais envie de mieux faire sa connaissance, avec l'expérience que j'ai nombre de gardiens et de vigiles sont des gens facilement irritables qu'il suffit d'apprivoiser pour être tranquille avec eux. Sans doute une petite poignée de main résoudrais l'affaire – c'est ce que je me disais tout en souhaitant toucher sa main avec la mienne. « Je ne serre pas la main, désolé. Mais je vous offre ma gratitude pour rendre visite à Alibaba. »

Déçu, cachant mon mécontentement, je faisais un petit sourie tout en essuyant l'échec sur mon étoffe :

« Il a besoin de se changer d'air ? »

« Peut-être, Alibaba a beaucoup de travail en ce moment. Il doit gérer une lourde fortune, et il pourrait bien devenir le trésorier du roi, ça serait une des taches les plus importantes qu'on lui ait confié depuis longtemps. Autant vous dire qu'il n'a pas la tête à s'amuser. » Elle soupira, échappant dans le même temps une voix plus suave. « Mais vous… vous êtes là pour le distraire ou pour le soutenir ? »

Comme cela sentait le roussi pour moi et mes fesses avec cette femme dans les parages, je décidai de jouer au plus malin et d'offrir mon meilleur sourire :

« Je suis là pour son bien, évidement. »

« Dans ce cas, ne restez trop longtemps dans la demeure je vous prie. Même s'il apprécie certainement votre venue, il a besoin de calme. »

Ma tactique ne semblait pas vraiment fonctionner, du moins pas pour l'instant, j'essayais de me fondre au mieux dans l'atmosphère tendue de cette gardienne :

« Alibaba a l'air fatigué il semblerait, non ? »

« Sans doute… »

Elle se détourna soudain de moi, comme si elle avait entendue un son, au loin, qui aurait attiré son attention.

« Est-ce qu'il reçoit des femmes ces temps-ci ? »

Elle revint à moi, presque outrée :

« Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Alibaba est quelqu'un de respectable. Il ne perdre jamais une pièce dans ce genre de bassesses. »

« Ne soyez pas choquée. Tous les hommes importants ont ce genre de plaisir. Et je pense que cela pour lui faire du bien, une compagnie féminine… »

En achevant cette phrase, je voyais le regard de mon interlocutrice se changer en pierre et mon cœur se pétrifiait, regrettant déjà mes mots :

« Je suis la seule compagnie féminine dont il dispose. Et sachez bien qu'il n'y a rien de plus que mon dévouement qui compte pour lui. Si vous comptez ramener en cachette vos saltimbanques et vos filles dévergondées, je serai là pour les empêcher d'entrer. Je vous ai à l'œil seigneur Sinbad. »

Malgré ma légère peur, il fut difficile de contenir un petit sourire :

« Vous semblez être très au courant de mes activités. »

« Vous êtes un pirate renommé ici, et pas des moindres. Tout le monde sait que vous traînez à bord des femmes, et de surcroit pas des plus reluisantes. »

« C'est bien possible en effet. » Je soupirai, un peu rassuré. « Est-ce que je serais un impoli si je vous demandais juste votre nom, mademoiselle ? »

Elle fut piquée de nouveau par ma phrase, mais pas forcément dans le mauvais sens :

« Vous l'êtes déjà… » Elle releva son nez vers moi, en posture de défi. Je devais faire cinq pouces de plus qu'elle, mais sans démordre, elle paraissait vouloir me dépasser avec assurance. « Je m'appelle Morgiana. A votre service monsieur. »

Elle se tourna alors, signifiant qu'elle en avait finit de moi et de son interrogatoire. Je soupirais de nouveau en la voyant passer sous les fleurs et les fruits du jardin. Une fois évaporé, j'avais presque envie de lâcher une phrase tout haut, mais je m'en gardais bien, ne sachant pas comment elle réagirait si elle pouvait l'entendre. Mais cela aurait donné quelque chose comme ceci :

« Jamais je n'ai croisé pareille femme, quel monstre magnifique. »

Sa beauté était très particulière en soit, elle n'avait rien de l'image que je me faisais de la féminité ici. Les grandes dames de la région sont connues pour leur teint pâle et serein. Leur délicatesse. Et quand bien même elles sont les égales des hommes et qu'elles jouent sur les plus hautes places du pays, on considère toujours leur beauté comme un charme doux et mystérieux.

Morgiana avait dans son corps de marbre la furie d'une sentinelle, la passion d'une fleur à peine éclose et le danger d'une marre se refermant sur vos pieds. Quels frissons j'ai encore à y penser…

OoOoOoO

Je décidai de me réfugier une fois de plus dans ma chambre pour échapper au soleil qui me tenaillait le cou et me faisait suer à belles gouttes, mais une petite main m'attrapa le pantalon et je fis demi-tour pour me pencher sur le garçon qui m'avait accueilli :

« Oh, alors c'est toi Alibaba ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Le maître désire que vous preniez votre déjeuner dans la salle avec lui.

« Soit ! J'imagine que je vais me régaler ! » Les plats défilaient déjà dans mon esprit. J'étais très assoiffé sur le moment, mais les images de nourriture en abondance sur une grande table, toute prête pour moi et mon ami, cela me donnait une fin des plus étranges et prononcée.

« Toujours à la table d'Alibaba le roi des voleurs ! »

« En route alors ! »

Ce petit bonhomme aux cheveux d'un bleu pétant était on ne peut plus joyeux et pétillant d'énergie à chaque instant. Il trottinait ou bien montait sur des allées de pierres sur les côtés, sur des haies, à un moment même je le perdais de vue car il s'était planqué dans une broussaille.

La salle à manger était richement décorée, entre les grands pots de plantes, les coffres et les meubles en ivoire reluisant, les tapis et les tapisseries multiples sur le sol et les murs, et la petite table entièrement de marbre, quelques colonnes recouvertes de peinture, le tout était presque assommant de détail. Cependant je remarquai tout de suite que seul un couvert était placé sur la table, en face, trois coussins, là où étaient assis Alibaba et maintenant Aladin qui le rejoignait :

« Entre, entre mon ami, prends place et mange. »

« Vous ne mangez pas avec moi ? » Demandais-je, perturbé par l'accueil.

« Non, nous jouerons pour toi, c'est la coutume ici. »

Je faisais remarquer le troisième coussin resté vide à côté d'eux :

« Nous attendons quelqu'un ? »

« Morgiana ne vient pas aujourd'hui. Aladin et elle n'aiment pas trop joue ensemble de toute façon. »

Alibaba avait un grand sourire, il me fit signe de m'asseoir à nouveau et mit un doigt devant sa bouche tout en murmurant :

« Mange idiot. »

Obéissant je prenais une fourchette et commençais à peine à entamer une assiette dont le contenu m'affolait de plaisir, quand je fut coupé par le son. Le son de la musique. Ou bien… était-ce une plainte, une demande, une râle. Alibaba venait de faire jouer une corde de la guitare qu'il tenait. C'était un instrument magnifique, et, comblé par les mets qui m'avaient été présentés je n'avais pas jeté un œil sur les instruments – petits comme des nouveau-nés – qui attendaient leurs joueurs calmement sur les coussins. Alibaba jouait encore quelques notes, peut-être pour vérifier que tout était accordé, je ne le saurais jamais sans doute, puis la mélodie continua, sur le même élan que son début, avec les mêmes chaloupements de voies notées. Après quelques minutes d'un solo lancinant, je restais tétanisé par la beauté et la simplicité de la musique, et je ne parvenais à entendre la petite flûte de son compagnon que bien plus tard. Les deux jouaient en harmonie et en disharmonie constante, comme deux feuillets de papier à musique qui s'effilocheraient au rythme des saisons, entre hiver et été, entre réunion et séparation.

Le maître et le disciple réunis. Mais des deux joueurs, il m'étais difficile d'évaluer le quel jouait le mieux tant leurs manières étaient changeantes et incroyablement folles pour un profane comme moi. Leurs mains se déplaçaient en troupeaux ou en duo voire en solitaires avertis sur les champs des clefs et des petites dunes de manche à guitare, sans perdre un instant le calme de l'Olympe. Leurs yeux à demi-fermé pour le petit enfant, complètement clos dans un vase secret pour l'adulte. S'ils jouaient de mémoire ou bien s'ils improvisaient, pas plus d'idée, mais la musique semblait d'une intensité et d'une vérité infinie. Pourquoi donc les mélodies aussi intangibles et mélancoliques me rappellent tant mes voyages ? Et tant cette mère nocturne ou bien souriante qui me tenaillait de tous les côtés. Et tant cette humeur de la tempête qui approche et accroche tant de bateau, nous faisant couler sur les rives les plus secrètes et enclavées, reluisant trésors et épaves enchâssées servant crédos roulement des marées.

Et puis le vent des instruments s'enlisa dans un brouillard des dernières aubes, le feu des grandes apparences devint fumée, et finit par se dissiper. Je crois qu'une larme m'est montée aux yeux, parce que je ne pouvais regarder clairement devant moi, et malgré tout elle ne voulait pas couler hors de son cercle ému. Alibaba affichait de nouveau un grand sourire, il ouvrit ses yeux lentement et me regarda avec insistance :

« Tu n'as pas mangé, idiot… »

Il est vrai…

« Pardon. » Mes excuses semblaient le faire encore plus plaisir. Alors il titilla sa corde pour en extraire encore un jus de notes perçante, comme des reproches musicales. « Je ne voulais pas vous offenser. »

« Haha, non Sinbad. Tu es la seule personne parmi toutes celles que j'ai invité ici qui n'a pas touché à son repas parce qu'ils nous écoutaient… » Il posa son cou blanc dans sa paume. « J'imagine que tu es fier de toi ? »

« Je peux me rattraper. » Lançais-je alors, comme en défi.

Le regard d'Alibaba n'en fut que plus précis :

« Soit, mais ne t'endors pas sur tes lauriers alors, profite du calme du lieu et mange à ton bon vouloir. Mon fidèle et moi allons te distraire. »

En retournant à ma chambre cet après-midi j'avais le ventre gonflé et un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Alibaba m'avait servi royalement, et avait montré tout son caractère bienveillant envers moi, son jeune disciple était tout aussi sympathique. Tous deux réunis avec de la nourriture à foison qu'ils m'obligeaient à goûter, c'était une sorte de paradis que je n'avais pas goutté depuis longtemps et que je retrouvais.

Mais un tel moment de bonheur sème une bouillie de troubles psychiques. J'étais soudain lourd, pris dans une impasse de pensée, fixé sur me yeux tombants et mes pas non assurés. Ma démarche devint chaotique.

Lourd.

Pas seulement ma panse, j'étais amorphe, soudain, en passant devant le bassin où j'avais rencontré Alibaba, je sentais une lourde torpeur me prendre et le soleil battait son plein sur mes épaules, ma nuque, mes membres se ramollissaient, tout cela ne rendait mon retour que plus difficile.

Une fois arrivé dans mes quartiers, je m'effondrai sur mon lit d'un simple mouvement de bascule, appréciais le calme et la douceur de la pièce, la fraîcheur de l'ombre et fermai les yeux. Je ne mis pas bien longtemps à être envahit par une puissante vague sonore, qui emplissait mes oreilles et par l'air marin, se faufilant dans mes narines. Bientôt je sombrai.

OoOoOoO

* * *

 _Lapuita : En effet cela commençait assez épicé ;) mais comme tu vois pour ce chapitre quelque chose s'est un peu transformé chez Alibaba. Oui, le fandom français s'étend à vue d'œil, la sorte de l'anime et sa diffusion sur quelques chaînes vont jouer je pense :)_

 _Karasu-Dess : Merci pour la review, ça me fait très plaisir, ils sont très attachants ces deux petits hommes en effet et ensemble je trouve qu'ils sont juste parfaits, pas d'inquiétude, quelque chose va les réunir pour de bon, à plus alors ;)_

 _Blacky : Hey Blackou, Oui, c'est rare sur le fandom français, et celles que j'ai trouvais ne m'ont pas inspiré. Comme j'aime beaucoup les deux personnages je me suis lancé et j'adore écrire sur ce récit, je sais où je vais et en même temps j'ai une grande liberté. En effet c'est bien orthographié "Sinbad", mais j'ai tendance à massacrer son prénom donc maintenant je fais gaffe ! a plus, j'espère que ça t'as plu._

 _Bye bye tout le monde, je posterai ici environ tous les mois :D_


	4. Partie I : Feu (2)

_Yo tout le monde :D Voilà le quatrième chapitre de l'histoire, très porté sur la rêverie, j'espère que ça vous accrochera quand même - l'écriture est particulière, c'est moi, voilà faut s'y faire ^^ - et que vous aurez plaisir à découvrir ce qui se trame chez nos deux marins d'eau douce.  
_

 _Un grand merci à Natsimue1111 et Lapuita ;) je vous bizouille_

 _et que la lecture commence !_

* * *

 ** _RELIQUAIRE_**

 ** _Première partie_**

FEU (2)

* * *

 _Écouter : There Will Be Blood - Prospectors Arrive_

Il y a un chien. Il est couché la tête sur le bord d'un bassin. Ses petits yeux semblent perdus dans la matière liquide qui s'écoule autour de nous. Bassin. Nous sommes près d'un bassin ou d'une fontaine, l'eau coule sur nous, comme les plus grandes pluies de mon ancienne île natale, comme lors des plus puissants typhons ou lors des tornades de mers, l'eau s'épanche sur nous en un lent _désarticulement_ du temps. Je soupire. Rien ne me vient. C'est comme si le monde s'était éteint autour de moi, que rien ne pouvait plus me pénétrer. Le calme avait envahi mon corps et mon esprit.

Je me redresse lentement et écarquille les yeux. Debout au milieu d'un grand bassin. L'eau ne coule plus sur moi. L'air a changé d'un coup. Il fait chaud, et mes pieds trempent dans une agréable fraicheur qui me fait tournoyer la tête un instant. Où-suis-je ? Me répétais-je sans arrêt intérieurement. Je me plonge dans le bleu intense du ciel au dessus de moi. Il semblerait que je sois dans une sorte de gorge, aux pierres d'une rousseur extravagante, et en même temps très chaleureuse. Il est difficile de savoir si je suis vraiment loin d'une ville, proche d'une ville, tout autour de moi l'eau emplit les alentours. Sol, escarpement, sommets. Virevoltante et en même temps tant lisse et soyeuse. Elle longe les parois rondes et fait déferler les éclats du soleil d'été. La gorge miroite. Gorge serrée.

Je tourne la tête à droite, un vent caustique et chimique me titille les narines. Serais-ce un pouvoir, une illusion que ce que je vis en ce moment ? Mes sens sont à l'affut, je me sens parfaitement conscient pourtant… je me sens même plus vivant. Les douleurs dans mon ventre, mon empirement, tout cela s'est apaisé. Je respire de façon naturelle, tendre nucelle aux nuages.

La chaleur augmente encore, j'entends au loin des éclats de voix, des gens qui rient, qui s'amusent, une sorte de trouble auditif me prend. Je me demande si je peux peut-être croiser quelqu'un en un tel lieu. Tout semble loin de là où je suis. Comme une enclave secrète et refoulée par les âges. Mais les sons s'accentuent. Des enfants, des personnes plus âgés; femmes ou hommes discutent au loin; les échos de leurs voix se propagent sur les cotés des falaises orangées. Et puis une voix finit par me faire sursauter.

C'est Alibaba.

Il sourit. Un sourire très allongé, celui d'une victoire. Il ne semble pas surpris de me voir là, en face de lui.

« Où sommes-nous… »

« Chut… » Alibaba fait quelques pas, ses pieds trempent dans l'eau. Là comme ça je le prendrais presque pour un dieu tant sa marche assurée semble irréelle et divine. « Tu ne poses plus de question. »

Alibaba se pose à côté de moi, il m'invite à m'allonger dans l'eau.

« Viens. Trempe ta tête empesée dans l'Ether. Tu en as besoin. »

« Dis-moi au moins si je… si c'est la vie réelle, ou non… »

« Je ne peu pas te répondre Sinbad. » Il se tourne vers moi, mettant une de ses mains sur mon épaule gauche. « Je peux juste te dire que cela se terminera un moment ou un autre. »

L'idée même de me séparer de lui dans une pareille atmosphère me glace déjà, j'en ai la migraine. Et il le sent, je suis sûr qu'il le sent.

« Calme-toi… et dépose-toi dans l'eau. »

Suivant ses conseils – ou ses ordres, je ne saurais faire la différence à présent – je m'allonge tout du long dans l'eau. »

« Maintenant ferme les yeux. »

Je m'exécute.

« Je suis avec toi Sinbad. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre désormais. Je suis avec toi pour toujours si tu le souhaites. »

* * *

Les paroles raisonnent dans ma tête, elles sont comme un baume apaisant. Et plus je réfléchis à l'étrangeté de ce qu'il dit, à leur sens caché qui sait, plus je me sens bien. Jamais aucun homme ne m'avait parlé de la sorte – jamais aucune femme de l'avait fait par ailleurs – mais cela ne me dérange pas plus que cela. Au contraire.

Ma respiration devient de plus en plus faible, je peux sentir mon cœur ralentir encore et encore, mon esprit s'embrumer, mes muscles se détendre, je ne les sens presque plus. Et pourtant rien n'a jamais été aussi clair que cet instant.

« Tu es en train de m'ensorceler Alibaba ? »

Il ne répond pas.

Je sens sa main sur mon épaule bouger, aller vers mon cou. Elle est douce, ses doigts sont fins et adroits, ils me relaxent encore plus.

Puis ils bougent vers mon thorax. Je sens qu'il retient un petit rire, sa tête est toute proche de la mienne, sa respiration, aussi lente et maîtrisée que la mienne. C'est comme si j'étais sous l'emprise de quelque illusion, et le fait de l'accuser de semblait pas du tout distraire mon ami, bien au contraire. Sa main passe encore sur mes muscles du torse, mes poumons redemandent ses faveurs, je sens qu'ils se gonflent, se remplissent d'un air chaud et duveteux. Jamais je ne me suis senti aussi bien de toute ma vie, et il semble que cela ne soit pas finit.

Je ré-ouvre les yeux.

* * *

Alibaba est allongé près de moi, ventre tourné vers le ciel, sa main sur mon corps, les yeux à demi-clos. Il a l'air sur le point de s'endormir. Autour de nous, les mouvements de l'eau dessinent des formes intrigantes. C'est comme une longue canopée de bruits et des remous de l'eau qui s'infiltrent les uns entre les autres et redessinent des cartes à la gloire des pays anciens. Oui… Quelques émanations du passé reviennent alors que la paume de Sinbad s'enfonce dans mon poitrail. Cela cogite dans mon corps, cela envoi des cercles, des pulsions de sang et de souvenirs. Les plages se couvrent de sang. Les anges quittent les ciels, les grosses pourpres étoiles se gavent des relaps de la mer et de la guerre – l'Océan devient nacré de cadavres.

Une île. Une caverne souterraine, des tréfonds languis des âmes de héros et d'aventuriers. Les armes parées pour la bataille, les néphrons sur le point de se déverser dans les eaux de la mer et les mers des os, une tourbillonnante cendre des esprits qui sécrète sur les abords de l'ilot les reflux du monde aérien. Nous voilà plongés dans le temps trouble des jeunes années, vivifiés. Et pourtant je ressens comme une constante pesanteur, presque terrifiante. Le sang neuf mais la tête perdue.

Les arbres avaient déjà quitté les environs.

Engouffrés dans les passages funèbres nous avançons à pas de loup, l'un à côté de l'autre, dans les dédales des dédales. Une fontaine coule tout près, irradie de lumière la sombre entrée. Au sol des tas de trésors infinis.

J'avais acquis à l'époque une puissante épée, une sorte de pourfendeuse à terreurs, à monstres, à tout ce qui pouvait nous barrer la route. Je savais à peine m'en servir. Nombre d'artéfacts avaient été récupéré lors des vastes conflits entre continents. Les meilleurs généreux, les meilleurs chefs de phalange étaient tombé, et avec eux, leurs armes, toutes plus prestigieuses, toutes plus riches de légendes, plus inspiratrices, plus folles les unes que les autres. Les armes portaient des noms. Mon épée était Jixa, et je la porte encore près de moi. Elle m'a accompagné sur cette fameuse île. Toi tu avais un équipement plus que standard, mais tu étais très jeune pour l'aventure aussi…

C'était au temps des vieilles guerres et des armées de Neres que les mers ont été saccagées par les dieux et les Hommes. En ces temps où les îles ont commencé à amasser les richesses, où les monstres marins se repaissaient des formes de vie à disposition, où les mangeoires des abominations se remplissaient sans arrêt, où les aiguilles des fougères battaient la mousson des décédés. Nous voilà.

Finis les ciels rosés des matins-morts. Finis les alentours de plaines abandonnés, les plages de fantômes. Toutes les voiles et les carcasses batelées du monde ne pouvaient plus nous atteindre. Nous étions dans notre monde. A nous les souterrains de la richesse et de la gloire. C'est dans ces termes que tu m'avais guidé sur les voies de la caverne. Tu étais si content, si joyeux et plus le temps passait plus tu l'étais d'avantage.

« Je me souviens. Un sourire. Un sourire de toi Alibaba. Il était d'une grande ténacité ce sourire, il ne te quittait pas. Tu étais envouté, terrifié et envouté par tout cet or que nous avions trouvé. »

Je place ma main sur la sienne, sur ma poitrine. L'instant est enivrant.

« C'est vrai… j'avais rarement vu autant d'or et de pierres rares, de trésors dans un seul et même _donjon._ Si j'avais eu quelques années de plus, comme maintenant par exemple, je me serai empressé d'engager des pillards pour m'aider. »

« Aha… ta vanité te tuera Alibaba… »

« Sans doute mon corps seul décidera de ce moment là. Toi tu n'as rien à craindre. Tout le monde te traite de la meilleure façon. Tu es chéri, depuis ton enfance. »

« C'est vrai… »

Et les eaux se chargèrent de matière en suspension. Nous étions l'un d'elles. A flotter au grès du courant. La gorge se remplissait de grands animaux marins. Ils lévitaient, nageaient ou stagnaient dans le fond d'eau transparent de sorte que nous pouvions les voir. C'étaient de larges bêtes – ou bien cela aurait pu être des humains je ne m'en serais pas rendu compte – qui divaguaient à nos côtés. Des larges planaires, des grands céphalopodes ou des raies immenses, laissant aller leurs tagmes mystères aux varechs et aux algues brunes. Ils venaient se glisser, leurs corps spongieux ou lisses sur mes côtés, ils venaient caresser mes flans de la plus douce de manières. Nous étions parmi eux, ou ils étaient parmi nous, dans une marmite lancinante du devenir.

* * *

Alibaba ouvrit les yeux et me regarda avec une grande intensité. Nous étions dans ma chambre. Il était assis près de moi, dans mon lit et j'y étais couché. Ses pupilles semblaient à peine ouvertes, comme sous l'effet d'une profonde fatigue.

« Hum… » Je me relevai aussitôt. « Ais-je dormi longtemps ? »

« Non… il est encore assez tôt. » Alibaba devait vraiment s'amuser de ma tête parce qu'il affichait un large arc de cercle en lieu et place de bouche. « Je suis désolé Alibaba, je ne voulais pas m'endormir. »

« C'est normal… » Il se frotta les yeux. « Moi aussi j'ai dormi. Plus tard vient me rejoindre aux bains. »

« Encore une tradition ? » Demandais-je en lui renvoyant son sourire aussi bien que je le pouvais.

« On peut dire cela oui, mais c'est surtout pour un ami que l'on prépare les bains ici. Et tu en es un. Alors quand tu seras prêt… rejoins-moi. Je me ferai un plaisir de prendre un peu de bon temps avec toi là-bas. »

Il se leva et me fit un salut. Mon ventre frissonna. Pourquoi sa présence était-elle si troublante tout à coup. Il ne m'avait pas semblé que j'étais ainsi ce matin… Tandis que je tergiversais sur mon comportement face à mon ami, les vagues images de mon esprit me revinrent. Oui… j'avais rêvé, à l'instant. Et c'était très confus. Mais je gardais en tête le visage d'Alibaba, et son corps près du mien. Pourquoi ais-je rêvé de lui ? Était-ce sa gentillesse, son accueil à la fois distant mais réconfortant ? Et puis ce déjeuner où il avait été si charmant ? Je… non, Alibaba est bel homme mais…

Je passais une main dans ma chevelure. J'avais chaud, soif, faim, mon esprit était lessivé par une sorte de petite nuit.

Une sensation de picotement me tenait, elle descendit jusqu'à mon bassin et s'intensifiait. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent grand. Non… Ce ne pouvait pas être ça. Je m'efforçai au mieux de me changer les idées, histoire de ne pas affoler mon entre-jambe. Y-avait-t-il une raison pour qu'un tel rêve me fasse cet effet ? Me réveiller comme ça, oui, je l'avais vécu plusieurs fois, mais là… Cela demandait des explications.

Avec tout ça je n'avais pas remarqué que la porte de ma chambre était restée ouverte et que le vent entrait sans timidité pour me rafraichir.

 _Pas longtemps hein ?_

Alibaba m'avait peut-être menti vu que je sentais très bien le courant d'air si typique du début de soirée envahir mon antre. Peut-être bien quatre heures ! Avec un tel repos je regrettais déjà de m'être assoupi après le déjeuner. La journée était déjà presque entamée et elle se finirait aussi vite dans les bains.

« Voilà le nécessaire de toilette très cher invité. »

Je sursautai. Aladin était devant moi, je ne l'avais même pas entendu ou vu entrer. Je pris aussitôt les affaires qu'il me tendait et il s'en alla sans faire de commentaire, en trottinant légèrement sur le perron. Sa forme enfantine s'évanouit dans les maigres rayons de soleil.

Je devrais faire plus attention à ce qui se passe autour de moi. Décidément… La nourriture devait être néfaste pour moi dans cette région… Pas d'autres hypothèses. OU alors le vin que j'ai gouté lors de mon voyage… ? Qui sait ?

Je restais avec la serviette, les feuilles d'orties et le savon dans les mains, seul et debout sur les pierres, absent.

Après tout ça, j'étais vraiment loin de refuser un peu d'eau et de détente. J'avais une petite migraine et des chaleurs partout dans les membres. Récupérer, voilà ce qu'il me fallait. Et j'ai appris en mer à quel point l'eau – même salée- pouvait soulager les douleurs musculaires et les maux de tête.

Alors, avec la conviction que je ne dormirai plus de sitôt, je me dirigeai vers la sortie de ma chambre.

* * *

 ** _FIN DU QUATRIÈME CHAPITRE_ **

_Je remercie encore pour sa review à laquelle je répond :_

 _ **Lapuita** : En effet, la question à 1 0000000000... de yen (ça ferait beaucoup un million d'euros convertit chez eux ^^), les sautes d'humeur ont leur explocation, j'espère que le souffle de rêverie de ce chapitre te plaira, on sent déjà un peu une tension affective entre les deux hommes :P ça va se renforcer... ! A très vite pour la suite ;)_

 _Spring Epava_


End file.
